Nightstalker Regulations
Welcome to the USS Nightstalker. We are glad to have you as part of our family, whether it is for a stopover or for residency. This ship is a member of the United Federation of Planets, as ship commissioned by Starfleet. As such, it is expected that all applicable laws and rules that are due Starfleet are observed herein. ((For those in UFS, all UFS rules apply.)) In addition to the regulations governing our affiliation, we have site specific protocols to be observed while on board the Nightstalker, assets associated with the Nightstalker, and missions under the jurisdiction of the Nightstalker. First and foremost, when we are guests or attendees in someone else's expanse, we shall observe all rules asked of us by our hosts. If those conflict with our own, or conflict with your own personal beliefs, it shall be handled politely and with dignity, and should result at most with considerately excusing oneself from the land. OOC Roleplay Guidelines This section is OOC, and is enforceable by administrative corrections. While In-Character ignorance of rules will be handled through the roleplay, these rules exist as items that cannot be ignored if aboard the Nightstalker or its roleplay locations. Nightstalker, and its associated areas, are roleplay areas. To create the feeling of a living ship, we ask that roleplay be ever present in these areas. This means that we must ask that all observe an "In character" or IC (the state of roleplaying as your character) persona at all times. If you have a need to be "Out of Character" or OOC (the state of not currently being your character, and rather being your normal self), either to observe or other means, you must wear a designation that indicates you are OOC, such as a tag. If you are choosing to be OOC, you shall minimize your impact on the scene or the ship, by remaining still, and out of the way. If you are flying around, running around, or taking other actions that can be seen as distracting, you may be asked to leave. The ship shall not be used as a location to rez your OOC objects out in the open, especially around an active roleplay. When in character, the following is to be observed: 1) Do not powergame. Powergaming refers to giving your character a distinct, unfair, and unbalanced power over a roleplay. 2) Do not godmod. Godmodding includes a myriad of unrealistic actions that are possible within SL mechanics. Here are some examples of godmodding. a) Using your SL radar, or cam, or viewing a tag to see where someone is, with the deliberate purpose to use that information in character. b) Using teleport function to get through a wall, shield, locked door, or just for ease of movement. (Valid transporter "beaming" is not a godmod, but claiming you "beamed" to the other side of the wall, in most circumstances is unrealistic and therefore a godmod. If you want to get from point a to point b, try to do it in a fashion in line with the spirit of the RP. c) Deciding someone else's fate through your action. A clear example of this violation could be "Alpha punches Bravo in the face and knocks him out.". There is no doubt this is a violation. However, it would ALSO be a violation to simply say "Alpha punches Bravo in the face". To avoid this, a proper way to convey your desire to attack is: "Alpha lunges forward, thrusting her fist towards Bravo's face." This allows Bravo to react. If Alpha and Bravo do not know each other's characters, it may require an Instant Message discussion about Alpha's physical capabilities to succeed in in punching Bravo, before Bravo replies with his post to local chat. After all, Bravo would be wrong to just presume Alpha could not punch him, and reply with: "Bravo dodged the punch." Roleplays are designed to be reflective of interaction. Often you will roleplay with the same people, and you will learn what is a likely outcome from a situation, and OOC chat in IM may become unnecessary. But when in doubt, always speak in IM about an outcome, before it is played out in chat. d) Another godmod, is to 'suddenly have' the needed solution to a proposed problem. Suddenly pulling a screwdriver out of your pocket when the RP requires a screwdriver is not realistic. Similarly, if your character did not have a phaser in his pocket; you should not suddenly act as if you had a phaser. Crisis creates drama in a roleplay. Don't take the easy road out of every predicament. This sort of godmod is hard to prove in any specific scenario, but becomes VERY EASY to point out the people that do it consistently. Don't be THAT person. e) Pretending something didn't happen. Hey, so you were flying a shuttle, and you accidentally crashed. If you can make MORE rp happen by allowing the crash to be roleplayed, you should let it occur! That brings more fun to the table! Unless the incident *really* destroys the flow or intention of the roleplay, add a little chaos by letting accidents happen. f) Not roleplaying conditions properly. This is simple. If you sustained injury to your leg, your leg is injured. You don't need to have a limping animation running, but recognize the affect it has on your character, and put the limp into your text as you move, and have it affect your speed and performance physically. 3) Do Not Metagame. Metagaming is using information that *you* have, but that your character does not have. If you heard through friendly chatter, when OOC, about the weakness of a character, and you exploit that weakness while In Character, you are metagaming. You should NEVER use information that your CHARACTER does not have. What you know is IRRELAVENT. What your CHARACTER knows is what matters. You will always be more informed than your character, given SL mechanics alone, but you need to pretend that you dont know those things while in character. This is a cardinal rule to roleplaying, especially in Second Life. 4) Only UFS members may play their Starfleet roles in character. This rule helps prevent unknown inconsistencies from hurting the flow of the roleplay. Should you have a character that is Starfleet personnel, and not as a member of UFS, please seek permission from Senior Staff before introducing that character to the ship. Other "Trek" organizations are welcomed to Nightstalker, and we respect the need for continuity in their characters, just as we need continuity in ours. To ensure there is no conflict in storyline that could steer either organization in an undesirable direction, a brief OOC conversation is desired before roleplaying jointly. 5) Any non-standard races, ultra-powerful races, over sized races or undersized races should be approved prior to introducing to the roleplay. This is VERY simple. If you are wondering if you will get in trouble for playing a certain race, it would be safest to just check with a senior staff member before introducing them. You will be removed from the roleplay if you violate this rule. "I thought it would be fine to play a Q character" is not an excuse. 6) No "Section 31" play unless approved. 7) This is not a First Person Shooter. Because a character could be a child civilian that got a hold of a phaser, but being played by someone at the keyboard who is an FPS master, they could kill a character that is a decorated marine, played by an FPS newbie. This isn't realistic to a roleplay story. Combat is roleplayed out fairly in accordance with above rules, and metered combat is NOT used. Your reaction time, script count, RL abilities or disabilities should not play in to your character's outcome. We are not prejudice against anyone who cannot click fast here. If you want to play an FPS where your skills at clicking affect your story, HALO is an excellent run and gun FPS. This is a story to be played out. 8) Technologies that are out of the norm should be offered for review before introduction. "I have a transmogrifier from the year 4537" will make everyone frustrated. Likewise "Magical powers" should be limited when possible as well. This is not harry potter, it is a world based in science, and plausible science. 9) No overtly offensive RP permitted. This includes, but is not limited to: rape, pedophilia, and other extremely controversial items. 10) Children avatars are permitted, with the understanding they are played by someone of legal age. When a child avatar is played, it should be played in a method which would be fitting of a child. This means they would be restricted to areas permitted for children, and must be looked after by an adult. It should also be noted that the responsible adult will be roleplayed as held accountable for the actions of the child, just as you would expect. Jurisdiction of Duties Command Branch In charge of command oversight of ship operation. Operations Branch In charge of overall operational management of the ship, its systems, and their employment at any given time. Operations regulates the *use* of the ships systems, as well as control of the ship. They also handle communications, docking maneuvers, and supply shuttle pilots to small craft. Engineering Branch Engineering is in charge of system maintenance, repair and monitoring. This includes, but is not limited to all tech on ship, all shuttles, all vehicles, all equipment, with the exception of actual munitions (warheads), or small arms (personal firearms). Science Branch ((As transcribed from UFS wiki)) The Science Branch of United Federation Starfleet is responsible for the exploration, research, fact finding and studying of all that makes up our physical universe, from the study of star systems and anomalies to the smallest of Quantum Particles and the interactions and forces between them as well as the study of cultures, ancient artifacts, planetary tectonics, atmospheric conditions, biological processes and technology. Medical Branch ((As transcribed from UFS wiki)) The UF Starfleet Medical Corps is the branch in charge of the physical and psychological well being of all starfleet personnel. This means more then simply healing injured crew members but also creating preventive measures to ensure the crew doesn't get sick or injured to start with. CMOs of all ships and stations monitor the health of all crewmen by doing regular examinations. They are also called upon for humanitarian related missions. The Medical Corps also ensures all of its medical personnel is trained in the use of equipment and are trained in effectively diagnosing a patient. The medical corps is also responsible for all medical research conducted on ships and stations in conjunction with the ship/station's science department. They develop new medicines and undertake research in exobiology and xenology. Intelligence Branch Intelligence is in charge of information, strategic research, and internal auditing. In practice, this means being informed and prepared to advise Command. They may be used to investigate an internal concern, or be placed in the field to collect intelligence. They act as a fleet liaison officer. They are trained with powers of arrest as well as tactical operations, should they be required in augmenting Security or Marine personnel. Security Branch Security is in charge of ship physical security, both internal and external. They are in charge of upholding the law. They are in charge of maintaining the armory (inclusive of warheads). They are in charge of safety of ship personnel and visitors. They are also in charge of general defense of personnel on away missions. Marine Detachment The Marines are in charge of defense fighters, offensive combat, and the defense of the crew from military action. They are also in charge of away team security when there is anticipated (expected) adversarial threats to the safety of the team members in the area of operations. They are also expected to aid in the physical defense of the ship and its personnel from adversary attack, but should not engage in police action. Becoming a Nightstalker Becoming a Nightstalker is a fairly simple process, however it may seem more detailed than some other Ship's methods. The Nightstalker is limited to a maximum operational crew of 24. Because of the small size of the ship's crew, there is a specific proportion required in each branch to ensure operational success. In addition, each Nightstalker is expected (and should be reputed) to be exceptional in their field, and is often needed to be able to cross into other branch's areas of expertise. Nightstalkers are expected to: -Participate as a crewmember and as a member of UFS. -Meet or exceed educational requirements for their position and rank. -Do your job properly and well, as an effective member of the team. -Represent the USS Nightstalker in a positive way with your behavior and character. -((Observe Roleplay guidelines, and roleplay well)) -((Maintain a good attitude Out-of-Character)) -((Be Immersive in your Character)) All Nightstalker crew members are subject to being removed from their position or place as a Nightstalker, should they fail to meet the aforementioned expectations. In order to ensure success, we must not be afraid to rotate to new crew that is willing to meet the demand of being a Nightstalker. For a perspective member to become crew on the Nightstalker, there must be a position open for the new applicant. If there is not currently space available, they may be put on a waiting list. When a spot becomes available they will be contacted and offered the position. If they accept it, they move on. If they deny it or fail to respond, they are dropped from the list. When applying for a position, a new applicant should contact the Executive Officer or Commanding Officer. They will need to submit a notecard that has the following: 1) SL Username 2) UFS Database Number 3) Position(s) Desired 4) Typical availability times, in SLT. 5) A Starfleet Service history, including past CO/XOs. ( History of Ships/Stations/Branches/Ranks/Positions....) 6) A Biographical look at your character. Nightstalker Command will meet with you. If you seem to be a fit for the Nightstalker, you will be added as a Probationary member for a month. During this time, you will have to ensure that you have completed all requirements (Including your physical) of the job you are filling. During this time, it will be reviewed how you fit with the team. At any point during this time, you may be released from service or may decide that you are not a fit for Nightstalker. There need be no reason from either party for this separation, and no hard feelings or ill will shall come of the separation. Presuming you are a good fit, and you have completed all the requirements to your position, you will be made a Nightstalker. Should you become a Nightstalker completely and choose to leave the ship, your transfer will be delayed 24 hours. This offers an opportunity to think things over, and ensure you are comfortable with your decision. Should there be a need to expedite this transfer, exceptions can be made on request. If a crew member transfers away from Nightstalker, they should presume that this decision is final. It will be difficult, if not impossible to transfer back to Nightstalker in the future. This is to ensure we weed out crew that either bounces from ship to ship, and also to ensure that the crew we have truly wants to be a part of the ship. We have limited spots, and no room for transient members. If a crew member wants to transfer after they get disappointed once or twice, then they are not committed to the crew. There is no ill will associated with the denial of a return transfer, but it is a policy that we intend to enforce. Do not take it personally, as it isn't intended personally. Be aware, however, when making the decision to transfer, that this policy is in place. Educational and Qualification Requirements All requirements for a given position can be found by clicking on a job title in the crew list. The link will bring you to a page with both job specific qualifications, as well as branch related qualifications. This page can be found here: http://ussnightstalker.wikia.com/wiki/Nightstalker_Crew Rank and Promotion Rank is not a matter of authority on the Nightstalker. Rank is a progression that is reflective of your effort, behavior, character and longevity in your duties. We do not differ much with the intended progression as set forth by UFS: UFS PROMOTIONS In short, all promotions on the Nightstalker are subject to UFS TIG protocol. TIG, or Time-In-Grade refers to the MINIMUM amount of time that you become eligible to be promoted. You can see the chart here, that shows the duration before you can be eligible to be promoted to the rank next to that duration. UFS TIG Table To be clear, if you are outrageously exceptional in EVERY way, the fastest you will be promoted is minimum TIG. However, this should not be expected. It can run far longer, and even indefinitely depending on your own personal path. As stated above, the things that will help promotions occur more quickly (order is not relevant) are: 1) Participation on Ship (Either throughout the week, or mission days, or both) 2) Participation with UFS (Volunteering, teaching, event participation, etc) 3) Positive behavior ((Out Of Character, as roleplayed behavior is story based and not applicable necessarily to promotions)) 4) Effort in the continuous improvement of Nightstalker as a group. 5) Meeting educational requirements. 6) Quality of your Roleplaying 7) Depth of your involvement in the roleplay and your character, as well as the interaction therein, such as keeping logs. 8) Filling your position properly: Taking ownership of your duties and making them a living, breathing part of the roleplay, as well as not taking other people's duties away from them. Thinking about YOUR job/role and how you can improve THAT job on the Nightstalker. Command Succession Nightstalker command is defined by overall authority and executive power over the ship, its personnel, and its facilities. The individual in current command of the ship is also the acting commanding officer for Nightstalker. All final decisions, oversight, responsibility and consequences fall on their shoulders while serving in this capacity. Under normal circumstances this responsibility lay with the assigned Commanding Officer of the Nightstalker. This is often also handed to the Executive Officer of Nightstalker. However, there are times when this responsibility falls along a chain of succession to atypical officers. The order by which this occurs is defined by Starfleet practice, though circumstances may lead an acting CO to designate their relief outside the normal Starfleet protocol. Should an acting CO elect to not follow Starfleet protocol, they should be able to explain very specifically why there was deviance from protocol. Starfleet Protocol maintains the following as the factual, accepted chain of succession: *As a small crew, the Nightstalker does not habitually appoint chiefs of departments, therefore the role of 'chief' in command succession falls to the command-designated senior officer of a department. The term 'senior officer' in this context does NOT mean the officer with most seniority currently present, nor does it refer to rank. 1) Commanding Officer 2) Executive Officer 3) Second Officer (If there is a designated, job specific Second Officer in the Command Branch (Red), else the "Second Officer" falls to an dual billet role for the Senior Ops) 4) Chief of Operations 5) Chief of Security 6) Helm / Flight Conn 7) Chief of Science 8) Chief of Engineering 9) Chief of Medical 10) Ship Counselor (Not utilized by Nightstalker) 16) Chief of Intelligence 17) Marine Officer in Charge Situational Control ---------------------- Situational Control is a somewhat informal, but integral part of authority on the Nightstalker. It is actually quite a logical, simple way of doing business. This is simply a CO's decision to elect the most capable person to take over all aspects of a given situation, allowing them the authority to control a reaction or action to the situation. It is comparable to an Incident Commander, controlling the overall response to an issue. It is a method of putting the ships resources into the hands of the most competent person for the challenge, but does NOT pass Commanding Officer role on to the recipient. It just temporarily allows an Officer to take lead for the ship. Situational Control may be recalled or transferred to another Officer when the situation dictates it to be prudent. Example: A virus outbreak. While a Commanding Officer may be completely capable of being in Command and retaining the Commanding Officer authority during a Virus outbreak on the ship, they may want to expedite the ship's resources by putting the Chief of Medical in Situational Control. The Chief of Medical can now act under the authority of the Commanding Officer, to directly command the response of a situation in regards to departmental control. Not only should this sort of delegation be permitted, but it should be ENFORCED. An acting Commanding Officer that does NOT delegate Situational Control to the best suited billet would be considered commanding improperly, and may be subject to discipline for their poor judgment. Noteworthy Succession Regulations: ---------------------------------- The chief medical officer outranks the captain in health matters. Regulation 619: The commanding officer must relieve themselves of command if their current mission leaves them emotionally compromised and unable to make rational decisions. Starfleet Order 104 Section C gives CMOs the power to relieve an officer or crewman, including a superior one, of their duties if in the CMO's professional judgment, the officer in question was medically unfit. The CMO in question would need to officially certify and provide evidence of unfitness at a subsequent board of inquiry. Typically, the CMO was expected to have the support of a senior command officer or detailed medical documentation to justify this course of action. Chain of Command Given that the Nightstalker is designed to be a small crew, the chain of command is quite simple. There are two chains of command to follow. Administrative and Operational. Administrative- Any personnel issues shall be directed to the XO, unless the XO is not responsive to the issue, or if the XO is an issue for you. If the XO is unavailable, you should send correspondence to the XO if the issue is not time critical. If the issue is time critical, you may bring the issue to the CO. Operational- Operational chain of command is the one to follow in regards to mission based issues. If on the bridge, the CO and XO act directly with the current bridge officers. When on the ship, and away from the bridge, the current bridge officer of your branch should be your point of contact. Security and Marines shall report to the Tactical II officer, Intelligence and Medical should report to the XO, and if unavailable, the CO (or Acting CO on the bridge). If on an away team, you shall coordinate with the command appointed team leader of the away team, likely chosen based on the nature of the mission. The team leader shall, in most circumstances, communicate with the bridge through the Tactical II officer. Uniform Protocol All individuals shall maintain decent attire (covering of private areas) as would be expected under normal circumstances in public. Areas that may be normally excluded from this rule, are residential rooms, the locker room, the head, or areas designated for a likened purpose, or through official events that lead to the circumstance. As such, it should be expected those areas may have individuals in less than appropriate attire and should be avoided if this offends you. Understand the locker room remains a public facility, and is not for inappropriate public behavior. Crew should treat one another as crewmates, and not as sources of personal indulgence. Contracted Civilian personnel shall wear professional attire as appropriate while on duty. STARFLEET PERSONNEL ON DUTY ------------------------------------- On any duty by which you are specifically representing Starfleet in an official capacity, given no exceptions as dictated below, you shall wear your appropriate Starfleet uniform. (In most cases, Starfleet Duty Uniform) This is to specifically include anyone on duty on the bridge when there is a probability of interacting with a non-familiar culture, or any culture to which there is mutual casual nature. This also includes any time communication is expected with Starfleet Command, or Federation Government. Interaction with species which are distinctively hostile towards Starfleet or the Federation are exempt from this rule, as your role in representation of Starfleet is likely to be combative in nature. When dictated by command, Class B or mess dress shall be worn. Normal duty attire while serving on the Nightstalker is your branch's Light Combat uniform undershirt, belt, collar and pants; as issued from the supply deck. Simple combat style, flat or minimal wedge soled boots, in black, may be chosen. Heels are not permitted during duty, unless it is during a formal engagement where footing is not a concern. Furthermore, heels are frowned upon during off duty times while the Nightstalker is deployed, as turbulence of space travel or circumstance may cause crew to lose footing without solid footwear. You may opt to augment this uniform with a black jacket (with branch colors minimally showing), a similar style black pant of your choice, or other minimal variances to convey some personal taste. Before any purchase is made, it is advised that you clear any of these choices with the XO. This will ensure you do not waste money when purchasing items that will end up disallowed. Variances in uniform are permitted in normal duties when the uniform variance increases potential productivity, protection, or makes sense in the line of duty. These variances should not conflict in times the duty uniform is required. When in doubt, ask your CO or XO for permission to wear the desired attire. Starfleet General Orders General Order 1 - The Prime Directive As the right of each sentient being to live in accordance with its normal cultural evolution is considered sacred, no Starfleet personnel may interfere with the normal and healthy development of alien life and culture. Such interference includes introducing superior knowledge, strength, or technology to a world whose society is incapable of handling such advantages wisely. Starfleet personnel may not violate this Prime Directive, even to save their lives and/or their ships, unless they are acting to right an earlier violation or an accidental contamination of said culture. This directive takes precedence over any and all other considerations, and carries with it the highest moral obligation. General Order 2 No Starfleet personnel shall unnecessarily use force, either collectively or individually, against members of the United Federation of Planets, their duly authorized representatives, spokespersons, or designated leaders, or members of any sentient non-member race, for any reason whatsoever. General Order 3 The sovereignty of each Federation members being respected in all things, Starfleet personnel shall observe any and all statutes, laws, ordinances, and rules of governance currently in effect within the jurisdiction of a member planet. Violators of such ordinances will be subject to such punishments or corrections as shall be determined by local governmental bodies General Order 4 If contact is made with hitherto undiscovered intelligent lifeforms, under no circumstances shall Starfleet personnel, either by word or deed, inform said lifeforms that worlds other than their own exists outside the confines of their own space. General Order 5 In cases of extreme emergency, Federation special representatives are empowered to assume emergency powers to deal with a condition or circumstance that is deemed hazardous to the welfare of Federation citizenry. Within the scope of these emergency powers, duly authorized civilian personnel may assume temporary command of Starfleet vessels and/or personnel to deal with the emergency. Starfleet personnel must submit to their authority for the duration of the crisis. General Order 6 The request for emergency assistance from Federation citizenry demands unconditional priority from Starfleet personnel. Such personnel shall immediately respond to said request, postponing all other activities. General Order 7 No Starfleet vessel shall visit the planet Talos IV under any circumstances, emergency or otherwise. This order supersedes General Order 6. Any transgression of this general order shall be punishable by death. General Order 8 Upon sighting a warship within Federation space and identifying it as belonging to a foreign power, the commander of the Starfleet vessel shall determine the reason(s) for that craft's presence in the vicinity. If there is conclusive evidence that the vessel has a hostile intention, the Federation vessel may take appropriate action to safeguard the lives and property of Federation members. In such cases, the commander may use his discretion in deciding whether to use force to disable the hostile vessel. However, care should be taken to avoid unnecessary loss of sentient life. General Order 9 No commander of a Starfleet vessel, military or auxiliary, may grant political asylum to any individual without first being given express permission to do so by a representative of the Federation government. General Order 10 If there exists eyewitness testimony by senior officers or similar verifiable evidence that an individual has violated the Prime Directive, said individual may be relieved of duty by a duly sworn representative of the Federation government and placed under immediate arrest. The governmental representative shall then take such action as he deems necessary to minimize the results of the violation. General Order 11 Starfleet officers with the rank of captain or higher are granted full authority to negotiate conditions of agreement and/or treaties with legal representatives of non-Federation planets. In such circumstances, the acting officer carries de facto (by default) powers of a Federation special ambassador. Any and all agreements arranged in this manner are subject to approval by the Commander in Chief of Starfleet Command and the Secretary of Starfleet. General Order 12 Federation officers may violate Neutral Zone areas as designated by treaty only if such action is required to save the lives of Federation citizens under conditions of extreme emergency. General Order 13 Except when orders state to the contrary, Starfleet personnel will respect the territorial integrity of independent planetary systems and governments, and will not violate territorial space belonging to such worlds. General Order 14 Starfleet personnel may intervene in local planetary affairs to restore general order and to secure the lives and property of Federation citizens only upon receiving a direct order to do so from a civilian official with the title of governor or higher. General Order 15 No officer of flag rank may travel into a potentially hazardous area without suitable armed escort. General Order 16 Starfleet personnel may extend technological, medical, or other scientific assistance to a member of a previously unrecognized sentient species only if such assistance in no way compromises the Prime Directive of the security of the Federation or Starfleet. General Order 17 Starfleet vessel captains are to consider the lives of their crew members as sacred. In any potentially hostile situation, the captain will place the lives of his crew above the fate of his ship. General Order 18 Upon being accused of treason against the Federation, Starfleet personnel may demand a trial conducted by the Federation judiciary. If the individual is acquitted, Starfleet Command shall have no further legal recourse against the accused in said manner. General Order 19 Except in times of declared emergency, Starfleet personnel may under no circumstances convey personnel or material between planets or planetary systems when there is reason to believe that said personnel or material may be used to conduct aggression. This order applies to independent worlds within the Federation as well as to Federation members. General Order 20 Officers and personnel of Starfleet Command may employ whatever means necessary to prevent the possession, transportation, sale, or commercial exchange of sentient beings being held against their wishes within the boundaries of Federation space. General Order 21 No Starfleet personnel, either officer or enlisted, may offer his services to an independent foreign government without the express authorisation of the Federation Assembly. General Order 22 As the rights of individual expression and free discourse are considered sacred, Starfleet personnel may debate the policies and decisions of their governmental representatives privately at any time, to the extent that such discussions do not violate their command oath or specific duties to the Federation per these General Orders or Starfleet regulations. General Order 23 When verifiable proof is presented to the senior commanding officer of a Starfleet vessel or post that a Federation representative may currently be acting or has acted in the past to violate the Prime Directive, the officer may relieve said representative of office, then assume the full powers of that office pending a full investigation by government officials. General Order 24 If a commanding officer deems that an individual or group of individuals pose a threat to Starfleet personnel or Federation civilians, he may take any action deemed necessary (including the use of force) to secure the safety of those threatened. General Order 25 Civilian and military personnel taken into custody by Starfleet personnel during times of extreme emergency shall be accorded proper treatment consistent with rank or station, insofar as such treatment does not compromise the security of the Federation or Starfleet. General Order 26 No member of a ship's complement or other ground-based installation can be held directly accountable for the actions of their superiors. Similarly, no member of a ship's company or other Starfleet personnel will share in disciplinary measures taken against the commanding officer(s) if said individuals were not directly involved in the actions leading to disciplinary measures. This order extends to conditions involving proven violations of the Prime Directive, where proof of such violations exist. General Order 27 No member of Starfleet shall be required by the assignment of standard duties and responsibilities to undergo extended separation from his family if family members can be reasonably provided for aboard ship or as a part of an existing Starfleet installation. General Order 28 No officer of command rank shall be removed from command status unless such action has the complete and unqualified agreement of at least three senior officers present. Whenever possible, such officers shall include the ship's First Officer, Chief Medical Officer, Counselor, and one junior officer of command station. General Order 29 The primary responsibility of the commander of any Starfleet vessel or installation is the welfare and safety of his crew, including any civilian members. No action may be taken that creates an unwarranted threat to the safety of those individuals under the officer's charge, except in the line of duty and when otherwise unavoidable. General Order 30 Starfleet Command recognizes the right of each ship commander to interpret the specifications of the Prime Directive as he sees fit, consistent with the conditions of other existing general orders in effect, and based upon circumstances that may arise in dealing with newly discovered sentient races. General Order 31 The conditions and specifications of the Prime Directive shall henceforth apply to all sentient lifeforms discovered, whether they are of natural or artificial origin. General Order 32 Federation officers may violate Neutral Zone areas as designated by treaty only if such action is required to save the lives of Federation citizens under conditions of extreme emergency as required by General Order 6. General Order 33 If a commanding officer deems that an individual or group of individuals pose a direct threat to the safety of Starfleet personnel, Federation citizens, or those under current Federation protection, they may take any actions necessary to safeguard the lives of those threatened. In such cases, the commander may use their discretion in deciding whether to use force. However, care should be taken to avoid unnecessary loss of sentient life. General Order 34 All Starfleet personnel and/or Federation civilian contractors shall follow a superior's order to the best of their ability, unless said orders should conflict with the regulation laid out in these orders. Special dispensations are granted in emergency situations as per specific orders, with the exceptions of General Orders 1, 2, 3, or 7. General Order 35 Should the entire personnel of a Starfleet vessel or installation become severely incapacitated or deceased due to an environmental or medical contaminant, said vessel is to be destroyed within a 24-hour period from initial discovery of cause to prevent spread of the epidemic agent. General Order 36 No Federation vessel, whether civilian or Starfleet, is allowed to visit a planet or star system placed under quarantine by Starfleet or the Federation Council unless the visitation falls under the jurisdictional actions accredited by General Orders 1, 5, and 6. General Order 37 Starfleet personnel shall respect binding contracts, agreements, and bondings made by the Federation government and/or Starfleet itself and shall operate within the boundaries & governances of said treaties, especially in matters dealing with the co-signatories of said treaties. General Order 38 In the event of the death, absence, or incapacitation of the commanding officer of record, command of a ship or installation falls to the next highest-ranking crewmember, regardless of position in the command structure. When two officers in the line of succession are of comparable rank, command first falls upon the officer with command experience; barring that requirement, command will fall upon the officer with seniority. General Order 39 An officer or crewmember may be removed from active duty status if they are judged to be incapable of fulfilling their obligations as a member of Starfleet, whether for medical or psychological reasons, by either the Chief Medical Officer or by the two ranking command staff off. The Omega Directive Brief - The Omega Directive was created to deal with a threat not only to the Federation, but to the entire Alpha Quadrant; and indeed the whole Galaxy. Starfleet named the hazard the Omega molecule/particle phenomenon. It was first synthesized over 100 years ago (during the mid-22nd century,) by a Starfleet physicist named Ketteract. The molecule created was the most powerful substance known to exist. A single Omega molecule contains the same energy as a warp core. It has been suggested that in theory, a small chain could sustain a civilization. It is not known whether Ketteract was searching for an inexhaustible power source, or a weapon. He created a single molecule particle of Omega, which lasted for only a fraction of a second before it destabilized. His work was done on a classified research center in the Lantaru Sector. Ketteract and 126 of the Federation's leading scientists, were lost in the accident. Rescue teams attempting to reach the site, discovered an unexpected secondary effect. There were subspace ruptures extending out several light years. To this day, it is impossible to create a stable warp field in that sector. It can only be traversed under sublight power. This is the danger of the Omega molecule. Omega destroys subspace. A chain reaction could devastate subspace throughout the quadrant. Space-faring civilization would no longer exist, and many lives would be lost in space. When Starfleet learned of this impending danger, it suppressed all knowledge of the Omega phenomenon. Only Starfleet Captains and Federation Flag Officers may view this document. Directive - Starfleet Captains and Federation Flag Officers must ensure the safety of the quadrant from the Omega threat. To this end, whenever sensors positively determine the presence of Omega in a ship's vicinity it will enter "Omega Mode." Doing so locks all navigation, sensor, tactical and propulsion systems. Only the ship's Captain, or a Federation Flag Officer can release the Omega lockout. Access to sensor data retrieved on the Omega effect is limited to Clearance Level 10. When Omega has been verified, the ship's captain will contact Starfleet Command immediately. No information may be relayed to the ship's crew. All other priorities are rescinded until the threat is neutralized. The Prime Directive may be compromised during such a mission, if necessary. Blatant abuse of this power will be prosecuted to the fullest extent using all other Starfleet Directives. If violation of the Prime Directive is even minimally anticipated, it is authorized and advised. If Starfleet Command cannot be contacted for any reason, the primary priority is the destruction of all Omega molecules detected. There will be no computer record of the sensor logs, and Captain's/Captain's Personal Logs must be either encrypted or deleted.